


A Hidden Rose

by Hotaru_Mizuno



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred is litteraly an angel, Coming Out, F/M, Fluff, MTF Arthur, Other, Trans Arthur, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Mizuno/pseuds/Hotaru_Mizuno
Summary: Rose finds herself immensely lucky to be dating the golden boy Alfred Jones, but there's just one problem. He doesn't know Rose is no longer Arthur. She wants to tell him, but she's scared Alfred only fell in love with Arthur, and won't love who she is now. How could she ever tell him?





	A Hidden Rose

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't actually ever seen an Au in this ship that has a transgender spin on it. Why is that? I really wanted to try this. It doesn't seem forbidden. 
> 
> I actually have a prompt for a fic that involves an MTF Alfred rather than Arthur, but it's not ready yet. This is more of a test to see if people would like this or not. The real thing is different, but this one seems close enough.  
I hope you all enjoy! ^^

_________________________

"Hey, Arthur!"

She almost cringed at the name, questioning herself why she didn't make this whole transition sooner. She wouldn't be in this mess. Rose pulled a natural face and turned to face her boyfriend.

Despite it being early in the morning, Alfred was already a bright ray of sunshine. It made Rose herself want to smile. Rose really was in love with Alfred. It was a very complicated matter, but nothing made her happier right now than him. If only she could get the courage to tell him….

"You there, sweetie?" Alfred asked suddenly, playfully waving his hand around in front of Rose. She blinked, a sudden rush of embarrassment and anxiety flowing in. 

"It's fine." Rose insists, looking away. She didn't know how much longer she could do this. Was lying to someone like this really going to help her? It felt safer than just telling him she didn't like being called Arthur anymore.

"Alright then," Alfred says, shrugging. "Hey, wanna have lunch together alone again? My usual crowd isn't on the best terms with me.'"

Rose only nodded. She was rather flattered Alfred would rather have lunch with her than his friends, but it really only made her fear the reason Alfred wasn't on the best of terms was because of her. And she hadn't even been able to tell him.

"That's fine," Rose said quietly, hugging the straps of her bag. She tried to distract herself with the thought that Alfred would most likely ask for help on his English homework again. Honestly, how could he be so good at science and math but fail so horribly when it came to English?

"Hey, seriously. Are you okay? You're not yourself lately." Alfred said, visually concerned.

Yeah, no kidding, Rose thinks snarkily, almost snorting. She hated this. So much. "No. I think you need to get your eyes checked. I've been the embodiment of joy all day." Rose remarks, sending a fake glare.

"Ha. If the embodiment of joy lived on a rain cloud." 

"You flatter me."

Alfred laughs in his usual high volume, but it's the kind Rose had ended up loving. Everything annoying about Alfred usually did that. That bright smile made her heart dance more than it ever would irritate her. "Seriously though, if you need to talk about something, I'm always there," Alfred says, calming down enough to give a bright warm smile.

"Of course," Rose says quickly. No, she couldn't. It was nice to know Alfred was so friendly, but Rose could only guess how far that friendliness stretched. "I need to get to class." She says shortly.

"Well, of course," Alfred says, patting her on the back. "I'll see you later. Artie"

Rose winces. "Don't call me that."

"Ha. Whatever, babe."

"Or that."

_________________________

Rose did ponder her options two weeks ago when she wass asked out by Alfred.

At first, it was a dream come true. She had been crushing on the golden boy for so long. He had been the fantasy she carried with her during all of her hardships; the only one that survives her transition into who she really was. 

It was a very complicated, confusing matter that had Rose reeling for months upon months. How those bright blue eyes haunted her dreams and invaded even the most important thoughts. And she would always have to remind herself that right now, the outside world thought she was a he. And even if she had come out earlier, if only she weren't so stubborn about worrying, Alfred was in an entirely different bubble than Rose. The bubble full of people deemed perfect by society, and of whom bullied anyone who wasn't normal by such standards.

But then, Alfred had turned up at her car door with a pile of roses and an offer to take her out to a movie. Then she was never the same again.

She didn't want to see Alfred disappointed. She didn't want to decline or reject him. She just couldn't find the willpower, even if it meant lying to his face about her gender. Even if it meant pretending she was somewhat normal. What scared Rose most was what if he would react worse than that. Rose couldn't stand to picture Alfred sneering at her, laughing at her, refusing to respect her. Even if Alfred had just asked her out under the influence he was asking out a boy. 

But she couldn't keep this up. Not for much longer. She couldn't stand being called Arthur anymore. Every time she wanted to either cringe in distaste or flat out slap someone. Telling her closest friends and family wasn't easy by any means, but Rose had to debate about whether or not telling Alfred was worse. At least her family was a guaranteed thanks to her older sister currently studying in Ireland. It had horribly backfired when her father ended up divorcing her mother over it. She was dead scared the same thing would happen all over again.

"Meine Freunde! Stop spacing out! You look like a stupid movie character!"

Rose glared at Gilbert. The annoying German senior who always hung around Rose like an annoying pest. A pest she had known since she was in kindergarten, most, unfortunately. Of course, telling Gilbert was like telling a cat it was a cat. She couldn't think of anyone else who would accept it more positively than Gilbert and Francis, however ironic considering she barely managed to tolerate them most of the time.

"Stop yelling in my ear you obnoxious prat! I actually need to use my ears!" Rose retorted, glaring at Gilbert from across the table.

"My voice is too awesome for that," Gilbert says dismissively. "You look like my little brother whenever his boyfriend is in the room." He teases. Ludwig and Feliciano was always his favorite topic for what he called "genius humor."

"Whatever. And stop trying to steal my homework!" Rose snaps, kicking her bag away from Gilbert's grabbing hands.

"Damm you!" Gilbert yells, his voice always somehow amplifying every time he said something in his home language. "How do I keep getting outsmarted? I am the embodiment of discrete!"

"Use plurals. And, that's a fat lot of lies. You're so easy to catch it's obnoxious." Rose scoffs, returning to her math textbook. Alfred should be here at any moment. She had to get those last few sentences in before her boyfriend came and insisted upon doing anything but boring studying. 

"Lies! No one catches the awesome Gilbert!"

"Even Antonio can catch you trying to steal Lovino's lunch. You always get this stupid grin on your face, thinking you won so quickly. It makes you look like a dog who was just given an entire box of treats." It was particularly funny when the loud German would claim he was the best at everything. What utter rubbish.

"Antonio is an idiot!" Gilbert declares. "Idiot! I am totally better than he is! You need to get your eyes checked, Rosie!"

"Stop it! My proper name is Rose!"

"Who's Rose?"

Rose's heart dropped as she whipped around to see a confused Alfred, trademark smile and all. Gilbert's huge egotistical grin slide off his face. 

"Nein! Nein! Der ist wrong name!" Gilbert yells, fumbling over his German for the first time in ages. 

"I'm not fluent in German, Gil," Alfred says, raising a brow. "And I'm also not some idiot. I know this isn't some joke. What's going on?" 

In any real, not important situation, Rose would've snorted. Alfred was truly an idiot, but she simply stared. "I-I…..I can't tell you…"

"Why not?" Alfred said, suddenly looking hurt. Rose felt a huge lump in her throat grow at such a look. "Is there something you don't trust me with? Something that will suddenly make me not like you?"

Maybe. Yes. "N-no!" Rose insists all too quickly.

"Then why don't you tell me?" Alfred repeats, his look of hurt increasing.

Rose bit her lip. She didn't want to hurt Alfred either, but what if he didn't like her after this? Oh, this was ridiculous! Why was this so hard? Did she really want Alfred this badly? To insist upon lying to him every second of the day? Still, though, she couldn't face being rejected like that, she couldn't face reliving her father's harsh words….

"C-can I tell you after class today?" Rose says quietly. If she really should, then at the very least she wanted to prepare herself for the worst. 

"Of course," Alfred responds, smiling warmly. "Just tell me. Please?" Rose almost wanted to melt at that warm smile, almost wanted to believe it'll be okay. But it wasn't that easy.

"Yes," Rose says, nodding slowly. A pile of dread fills her stomach. She really hoped she wouldn't regret it

_________________________ 

To say she was nervous was an understatement. 

She felt as if she was practically shaking. Rose sat on a lone bench off to the side of the main school entrance, a typical meeting spot the two of them had set into their routine of sorts. Seeing as Alfred was a grade younger than Rose and had classes on the other side of the building, it was convenient

Definitely not now, when Rose was waiting in deadly anticipation. She had no idea what to say, how to break this lightly, how to make it more likely Alfred wasn't going to hate her by the end of this. Did Alfred even want to date a girl? Would he be angry at Rose for lying like this? Was Alfred secretly a transphobe?

"Hey, Artie!"

Oh boy. Rose tried to smile as her boyfriend's bright smile once again filled her vision, but it felt so fake. She instead simply stood up to greet him. "Hello."

Alfred, despite his usual lack of consideration, seemed to understand already. "Hey ...do you wanna go someplace private?"

"I…..um. No." Rose decided quickly. "Let's not wait longer." Waiting for three classes was enough, just picturing the awkwardness that awaited putting this off even more made Rose want to puke. 

"Alright. But, please don't be scared, okay? Whatever it is, I'm not gonna be a jerk about it! I promise! Unless you're about to confess to murder." He pauses. "You won't do that, right?"

Rose nearly chuckled. This was why she loved Alfred. He was trying to be so sweet and somehow still made her laugh despite all this.  
"No, don't be ridiculous. Actually,…."

"If you don't want to tell me, that's fine too. I'll understand. I was being stupid earlier, I know. We've only been dating for two weeks, you don't have to tell me everything."

Rose nodded and for a moment, she nearly considered calling it off and not telling him. No, she couldn't. She wasn't some stupid blondie from an outdated sitcom. She was much better than this. She'd feel better if she did this, wouldn't she? "No, I have to. I can't keep lying to you anymore."

"Arthur?"

Rose swallowed timidly before answering; "My name's not Arthur anymore. It hasn't been for a while."

Alfred looked confused, then he seemed to be catching on. He put a hand on Rose's shoulder. "Really? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You ...you just looked so happy to be dating Arthur, I felt like if I told you that you were dating an entirely different person, you'd get angry at me and leave, do something horrible," Rose said quietly. She was already anticipating the warm hand on her shoulder leaving, leaving to then announce the end of their relationship, or call her names and insult her, something. But it just stayed there.

"Oh, Arth- no, what's your real name?" Alfred asks carefully. 

Rose swallowed. "I-It's Rose."

"Rose?" Alfred chuckles. "I like that one. It suits you. But, look, do you really think I'd do that to you?" Rose looked down at her shoes, nodding. She couldn't trust herself to speak or look Alfred in the eye. He sounded hurt, but not in the way Rose had been afraid of. It still scared her right down to the bone.

"You're not angry?" Rose asked, slightly confused.

"Ar- Rose. Sorry. You always worry so much. Look at me." Rose nearly refused, but then she felt Alfred's warm hand on her cheek and hesitated. Then she slowly lifted her head up to look at him. Bright blue eyes filled with emotion that almost made Rose want to cry stared back at her. No shade of blue could ever compare in Rose's opinion. 

"I would never do that to you. I still love you for who you are. It doesn't matter to me what gender you are, as long as you're happy. If you feel a lot more comfortable being a girl, then there's nothing wrong with that. If I can't make you happy, then I don't deserve to date you." Rose snorts at that. "Hey! That's not funny."

"S-sorry. You don't have to be so drastic. I'm not worth that much." Rose said quickly, blushing so hard she might've discovered a new shade of pink if she looked in a mirror. 

"Don't say that!" Alfred laughs. "Yes, you are! Rose, I asked you out thinking I was asking out a guy. That's already different enough. You think I would've left you in the dirt if I found out you were trans?"

"I-I'm ...I'm sorry I didn't trust you. It's just…" Rose hesitated. She didn't want to make this too complicated. "I've already faced rejection once before. I was just so scared you'd become the next heartbreak."

"Whoever rejected you, I swear I'm going to bury them alive with their own arms," Alfred said.

"That ...doesn't even sound remotely possible." 

"Seriously, though. Whoever hurts you, they'll have to answer to me." Alfred declares in an almost childish manner, grinning hugely like a seven-year-old announcing they'll play a game of imaginary knight. 

Rose chuckles. She really did feel better now. "Alfred ...thanks for that. I…." She blushes. "I love you."

Suddenly, Alfred leans down and gives Rose a peck on the cheek, almost sloppily. "I love you too, Rosie. Can we get out of here? I'm really hungry. Let's get ice cream or something."

Food. Of course. Rose huffs. "Sure. Just, let's go someplace actually decent. If I consume anymore grease, I will physically perish."

"Hey come on! Georgie Perrie's is the best!"

"No, not that one. You know which one. Don't play dumb."

"Rosie, give your taste buds a total makeover. They suck."

"Did you just call me Rosie?" Oh god no not enough insufferable nickname!

Alfred smiled guiltily. "Yes?"

"Bollocks! You know how much I hate nicknames!" Rose says, scowling.

"Whatever! Can we stop standing around! I'm starving!"

Rose opens her mouth to retort before closing it and thinking better of it. Getting off high school grounds first did sound much better.  
"Yes, fine. Let's just get out of here."

"Hey, Rose?"

Rose looks up. "Yes?"

"I really do love you, you know."

"I love you too. Now, start walking".

End

**Author's Note:**

> Have questions or fanfic requests to make? Wanna chat with people about UsUk or Hetalia or anything? Great, cuz there's a place for all of that at my discord server! Go have fun there!  
https://discord.gg/zPdE9Qe


End file.
